The Story of Boris the Bear
Boris has amnesia and doesn't know where he left his comb. The other animals try to help him remember where he put it without causing havoc. Summary Main Zoo Lucy has bad memory after arriving in the zoo. Neither the animals, except Boris, had bad memory. Story Most of the animals spent their time before winter arrives. Boris, however, cannot find his honeycomb before winter. The animals decide to help Boris to think where he left his comb. Boris chose to walk backwards in order to find it. Boris remembers he was washing his paws on the river. He finds a nice piece of timber floating on the river. Boris ends up crashing into a beaver dam, which took hard work to build. Meanwhile, the animals are following Boris who is walking backwards on the yellow grass. While pausing, the animals think all three heard a stomach growling. However, the animals see a herd of bison that is doing a stampede from a distance. Boris took the wrong path which led to Randolph's farm of mushrooms. As the other three arrived, the herd of buffalo destroyed all the mushrooms. Boris soon remembers about taking a nap by lying down on some mossy rocks. Boris takes a nap, but the other animals wake him up. At the top of the mountains, Boris is playing with snow. Boris is told to stop playing with snow; as soon as the snowball is thrown at the top of the mountain, which rolls down the mountain. Boris has to block it with a barricade to avoid getting crushed. Back then, Boris finds the honeycomb under a fallen log. The other three decide to have some honey. Moral Ending We learn that we should always think and remember where we put our belongings without panicking. The monkeys have a good memory in tying their tails in a shape of a knot. Molly also remembered about Lucy going to bed. First Appearance * Unnamed eagle (offscreen sceech only) Gallery Ep 46 2.jpg Ep 46 3.jpg Ep 46 4.jpg Ep 46 5.jpg Ep 46 6.jpg Ep 46 7.jpg Ep 46 8.jpg Ep 46 9.jpg Ep 46 10.jpg Ep 46 11.jpg Ep 46 12.jpg Ep 46 13.jpg Ep 46 14.jpg Ep 46 15.jpg Ep 46 16.jpg Ep 46 17.jpg Ep 46 18.jpg Ep 46 19.jpg Ep 46 20.jpg Ep 46 21.jpg Ep 46 22.jpg Ep 46 23.jpg Ep 46 24.jpg Ep 46 25.jpg Ep 46 26.jpg Ep 46 27.jpg Ep 46 28.jpg Ep 46 29.jpg Ep 46 30.jpg Ep 46 31.jpg Ep 46 32.jpg Ep 46 33.jpg Ep 46 34.jpg Ep 46 35.jpg Ep 46 36.jpg Ep 46 37.jpg Ep 46 38.jpg Ep 46 39.jpg Ep 46 40.jpg Ep 46 41.jpg Ep 46 42.jpg Ep 46 43.jpg Ep 46 44.jpg Ep 46 45.jpg Ep 46 46.jpg Ep 46 47.jpg Ep 46 48.jpg Ep 46 49.jpg Ep 46 50.jpg Dam.jpg Ep 46 51.jpg Destroyed Dam.jpg Ep 46 52.jpg Ep 46 53.jpg Ep 46 54.jpg Ep 46 55.jpg Ep 46 56.jpg Ep 46 57.jpg Boris 1.jpg Ep 46 58.jpg Ep 46 59.jpg Ep 46 60.jpg Ep 46 61.jpg Ep 46 62.jpg Ep 46 63.jpg Ep 46 64.jpg Ep 46 65.jpg Ep 46 66.jpg Ep 46 67.jpg Ep 46 68.jpg Ep 46 69.jpg Ep 46 70.jpg Ep 46 71.jpg Ep 46 72.jpg Ep 46 73.jpg Ep 46 74.jpg Ep 46 75.jpg Ep 46 76.jpg Ep 46 77.jpg Ep 46 78.jpg Ep 46 79.jpg Ep 46 80.jpg Ep 46 81.jpg Ep 46 82.jpg Ep 46 83.jpg Ep 46 84.jpg Ep 46 85.jpg Ep 46 86.jpg Ep 46 87.jpg Ep 46 88.jpg Ep 46 89.jpg Ep 46 90.jpg Ep 46 91.jpg Ep 46 92.jpg Ep 46 93.jpg Ep 46 94.jpg Ep 46 95.jpg Ep 46 96.jpg Ep 46 97.jpg Ep 46 98.jpg Ep 46 99.jpg Ep 46 100.jpg Ep 46 101.jpg Ep 46 102.jpg Ep 46 103.jpg Ep 46 104.jpg Ep 46 105.jpg Ep 46 106.jpg Ep 46 107.jpg Ep 46 108.jpg Ep 46 109.jpg Ep 46 110.jpg Ep 46 111.jpg Ep 46 112.jpg Ep 46 113.jpg Ep 46 114.jpg Ep 46 115.jpg Video Trivia * In the plains scene, one can hear an eagle's screech before seeing Boris. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes